Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and non-volatile flash memory. One type of flash memory is a nitride read only memory (NROM). NROM has some of the characteristics of flash memory but does not require the special fabrication processes of flash memory. NROM integrated circuits can be implemented using a standard CMOS process.
DRAM's are the most cost-effective, high-speed memory. They have an almost indefinite number of read/write cycles. DRAM's are also available in very high-density configurations. Some drawbacks to DRAM's, however, is that they can only store data for a short time without being refreshed and, once power is removed, the data is lost.
Flash memory devices do not require refreshing and can store data indefinitely after the power is removed. These devices, however, have a relatively slow write operation when compared to a DRAM. An additional drawback is that flash memory devices have a limited number of read/write cycles.
Attempts have been made at combining DRAM or SRAM with non-volatile memory. These devices have an area of DRAM or SRAM cells and an area of non-volatile memory cells. This either increases the size required for a given amount of memory or decreases the memory density possible on a die.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a memory device having the attributes of both DRAM and non-volatile memory.